


The World of Stars

by Gozufucker



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Poking fun at the shitty love hotel mechanics, Romantic Stuff, homo bro, i dunno, implied sex at the end, playing a bit with first name - last name stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozufucker/pseuds/Gozufucker
Summary: Saihara wants to know: what would Momota tell him after their last race?





	The World of Stars

The worst part about gathering these damn keys was the fact that he couldn’t affect who Monokuma went to get each night. He’d had to go through the humiliation that was watching Tenko try and get him to do “things” way too many times, and each time he felt so much pity for her and so much loathing for himself for even bothering with his main goal…

But eventually, after another night of awkward, if sweet, talking with Maki… It finally came to be. He waited in front of the love hotel’s gaudy door for a while before then inserting the key, twisting it around with a loud clack as he slid inside into the by-now familiar room. He wasn’t planning on coming here again after this one, final, fated session.

Momota waited for him inside, seemingly already entranced by… Whatever the hell Monokuma did to make the room be the way it was. Saihara was starting to ponder if the room was flooded with chemicals before his entry, or perhaps the others brought here were shown a certain type of flashback light that lulled them into a sense of fantasy. Each explanation just made him feel dirty for doing all of this, but he had a good reason.

He wanted to hear what Kaito had to say. Of course, these ‘events’ repeated, but he was sure that if he’d press the matter… Maybe his fantasy would progress. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to know just what Momota would say, yet. Momota was an amazing person. Someone he truly could rely on and listen to, and. No. He really shouldn’t be thinking of a guy like that, should he?

No matter. Momota opened his mouth to speak, but Saihara quickly interrupted him. He had to try and steer the fantasy forwards, if he could. Hopefully, this wouldn’t wake Momota up prematurely. If that happened, Saihara had basically spent days embarrassing himself and his friends over and over again for absolutely nothing.

“That was a good final race, Momota-kun.”

Kaito paused and stared at him for a while, as if trying to understand what he had just been told. Saihara cringed and prepared for the bubble to burst, yet soon after his ears were blessed with just what he had wanted.

“Yeah! You really gave my ass a whooping in the end, you know… Tch. I should be mad about losing, but I dunno. I don’t think I can soil our final bout like that.”

Kaito lifted his fist and looked to the side, face mixed with an odd sense of joy and sadness switching until they came out as an expression that Saihara could only describe as slightly anxious. That wasn’t very usual of Momota, and he was especially surprised of the fact that Momota LOST in his fantasy. Why? Especially when his goal had been to win, just so he could tell… about that. Whatever it was.

“Ah, it was a pretty tight one, though… You could’ve won easily, Momota-kun.”

Kaito made a face at Saihara’s comment and took a seat on the bed behind them, dodging the circling horses, unquestionably reminding Saihara of just where they were. He joined Momota with a flush on his face, seating himself down next to his mixed-up co-pilot.

“I dunno, Shuichi.”

Oh?! First name basis? He felt a lump around his throat. Sure, Kaito had called him by his first name before, but something about all this felt so… Ack, it had to be due to this room and the atmosphere it had. He was getting flustered from the dumbest stuff, especially when around someone like Kaito. Just relax. 

“You were ahead of me the whole time. I didn’t stand a chance… And, to be honest, it was always like that. At least near the end of our competition streak. That’s when you really started to catch up. Going from 80-67 to a good 99-99 so fast… Heh.”

Kaito laughed. Saihara had always liked the way Kaito laughed. There was something very warm and close about it, a laugh he could trust. It helped that Kaito laughed pretty often when they were together. He was such a happy person, most of the time…

Ah. He’s trailing off again. It’s the room.

“That makes me happy, you know. I’m glad you won in the end.”

Another surprise. Why would Kaito be HAPPY that he lost? Saihara raised his brow and tried to look for clues in Kaito’s face and posture, but it came to dull until those sharp eyes turned downwards to stare right into his. He felt a low tingle going down his spine as that mixed expression finally rested into a warm, welcoming smile that he hadn’t seen in ages. It felt even warmer than usual.

“B-But why…? You were so ready to ‘kick my ass,’ weren’t you? Why be happy about losing a competition you spent ages on? A competition you didn’t want to end…?”

Saihara spoke with a firm confusion to his voice, but Kaito just laughed and wrapped a hand around his shoulder, patting there as more tingles ran down from that very shoulder to the very base of his spine. Physical contact in this place was always so awkward.

“Because I just want you to succeed, bro.”

Bro. The word rung through Saihara’s head about fifty times per nanosecond.

“… No. You’re not just my bro anymore. You’re something more important. And you’re not my sidekick or rival anymore, either. I came here to conquer the skies, you know. The seas and the lands were already mine, but to make the universe mine, I had to go for the skies too.”

Saihara nodded his head along with Kaito as he spoke, preparing for another one of Kaito’s inspirational romps, like always. They were relaxing to listen to, and they gave him a sort of confidence each and every time.

“But then I met you, Shuichi. We became what we are… Were, up ‘till today. Sidekick and hero. Rival and rival. But then you surpassed me, just like I wanted you to. You passed me by, and while I mastered the sky… You’re going to stay up there and rule it while I go on to my new conquest.”

Kaito slicked some of his hair back, although there was no need to. By now he seemed a little flustered. So Kaito had wanted him to improve and beat him in the end…? To become better and graduate from being a rival and sidekick? That in itself was a very sweet notion, something he appreciated. Something that made him feel nice and warm inside. Was this what Kaito had wanted to tell? Of how he wanted Saihara to improve and overtake him?

“Y’know, training you to conquer my heart along with the skies wasn’t in my plan. That’s why I didn’t want these days to end… I guess. So you couldn’t finish that. I wanna get to the universe as fast as I can, I wanna go and be with the stars, but now that your conquest’s over… I dunno if I can just up and leave you, Shuichi. That wouldn’t be manly of me. Ignoring my feelings like that. And ignoring… Well. I.”

ah.

ah?

ah!!!

Shuichi felt his face burn up more and more as he listened until he was sure the tips of his ears were just as red as the very core of his cheeks were, feeling the color ooze down even to his very neck and up to his forehead, basically making sure that his whole head was as red as a ripe tomato. 

“I guess I don’t want to ignore your feelings either. If you feel the same way, that is… Hah. I’m being dumb about it, though. I’m sure your feelings aren’t as deep as mine. You weren’t thinking of our competition the same way I was. You weren’t putting yourself down in any way. That’s how you won.”

“no-“

Saihara blurted out without much a thought about what he would say next, but he saw one thing: that no had an effect on Kaito, cutting him off and making his usually heroic face even grow an embarrassed blush. That was the first time he’d seen Kaito actually blushing like he himself usually did. It felt like a humbling moment, as if he was witnessing something he’d never witness again in his life. 

“I… I feel the same way, Momo—Kaito. You’re a really amazing person, and…” He wouldn’t remember this anyway. Not tomorrow. Not ever.

“I always think about that whenever we’re talking. How amazing you can be. You’re always helping others even though you’ve got so many dreams and ambitions of your own, and you’re always so outspoken about your beliefs and ideals. And while sometimes, that makes you say the dumbest things, you… You still believe. And that’s what matters, doesn’t it? That raw belief. And that inspires me. Not just that. /You/ inspire me on a whole another level, Momot—Kaito, and… And I want to. I just want to treasure that. Treasure you.”

He felt those words come out like a primal, bubbling eruption from a volcano long dormant, yet the silence between them was as solid as the aftermath of said eruption, the two of them staring each other in the eye, both of them flushed beyond belief. He’d said all those things just now, hadn’t he? He’d said everything he thought about Momota, everything he had repressed and pushed down because he didn’t want to think of a guy like that.

That was dumb, wasn’t it?

He could feel his back push against the soft, cushioned bed, and the last thing he saw before his vision was totally blocked by the face of his hero, his greatest rival and the target of his conquest were the stars that adorned the insides of his jacket, flopping down to cover the both of them.

.......  
.....  
...

He woke up in his room the next day. Was last night… Was that feeling real? He could still see the stars so clearly.


End file.
